onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 851
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Brook - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "The Man with a Bounty of Billion - The Strongest Sweet Commander, Katakuri" is the 851st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary In the Mirro-World, Luffy begins a fierce clash with Katakuri. After getting away from Whole Cake Island, the group on the Thousand Sunny mourns Pedro's self-sacrifice until Jinbe tells them to remain focused on escaping Totto Land. They are soon pursued by Big Mom and a small fleet. Meanwhile, Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon approach Cacao Island. Long Summary Luffy confronts Katakuri in the Mirro-World, and although the Sweet Commander states that Luffy's recklessness has made him very dangerous to the Big Mom Pirates, Luffy is no match for him in combat. Katakuri's subordinates affirm this, stating that his bounty is greater than 1,000,000,000 and he is the strongest of the Three Sweet Commanders. Luffy then attacks Katakuri, but Katakuri easily dodges all the attacks and hits Luffy with his advanced Kenbunshoku Haki. Eventually, Luffy attacks Katakuri with rapid punches, but instead of moving out of the way, Katakuri creates mochi tendrils out of his back that he fashions into fists, and he perfectly counters all of Luffy's punches with the mochi fists. After Luffy ceases his attack, Katakuri proceeds to pummel him with the fists, and mercilessly beats him to the point of pushing him into the wall and creating a crater. Katakuri says that he is superior to Luffy in everything, and with Gear Second activated, Luffy attempts to assault Katakuri again. However, Katakuri manages to keep up with Luffy while in Gear Second and eventually outpaces him to kick him into the wall. Katakuri then foresees that Luffy will show him his power next as Luffy bites into his thumb. Meanwhile, the Thousand Sunny falls back to the sea, far away from Whole Cake Island. The crew briefly searches for Luffy, but deduces that he must have gone to the Mirro-World. Brook and Chopper then wonder where Pedro is, and Nami explains to them about Pedro's sacrifice as it starts to rain. The three of them and Carrot get emotional and weep, but Jinbe tells them to not get upset. This angers Brook, but Jinbe tells them that Pedro had been preparing to sacrifice himself, and that his sacrifice was what allowed them to escape the Big Mom Pirates' onslaught on Whole Cake Island. Since they are still in Totto Land and the Big Mom Pirates would soon pursue them again, they will need to get working and be vigilant in order to escape and honor Pedro's goal. This spurs Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Carrot into action, and they quickly get in position to aid in their voyage. However, Carrot soon spots the Big Mom Pirates' fleet coming after them, and it is accompanied by Big Mom herself, who is walking on a candy sea slug created by Perospero. Perospero creates a prosthetic right arm out of candy, but curses Pedro since the candy arm will melt whenever he drinks tea. Meanwhile, Zeus and Prometheus go to the coast of Whole Cake Island to find no one there, and the two homies are frustrated and hungry. Elsewhere, as Sanji, Chiffon, Pudding, and Nitro ride Rabiyan toward Cacao Island, Sanji finds out that Lola is a master chocolatier. Chiffon reveals that Lola was the Minister of Chocolate who governed over Cacao Island before she ran away, and the position has not been filled since then since the best candidate, Pudding, refuses to take Lola's spot. Pudding is currently lying down in the rolled-up front of Rabiyan, and refuses to come out because she does not want to be seen with Sanji in her wedding dress. Down in the sea below, Pound is sailing away when he sees Chiffon up above. He tries calling out to his daughter, but she does not hear him as her team arrives at Cacao Island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Katakuri speaking to Luffy briefly before the clash in the Mirro-World starts. **Additional scenes of Luffy's fight with Katakuri. **The Thousand Sunny landing after using Coup de Burst is shown and afterwards, Brook and Chopper learns of Pedro's self-sacrifice. *In the manga, Luffy was told that Katakuri is the strongest Sweet Commander during the clash. In the anime, it is right before the battle starts. *The scene of the Sunny group mourning for Pedro is extended. Site Navigation pl:Odcinek 851